Hot chocolate fun
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Dally comes to the Curtis's to get out of the cold and gets some hot chocolate and more.
1. Chapter 1

Flurries of snow filled the air, overcast sky's blocking out all of the sun. A lone figure walked down the street, jacket wrapped tight around his frame, wind blowing his almost white blond hair. A low but constant muttering of curse words came from the figure. Cursing everything from the snow to the world, even to all the people in the world.

Looking up, he tried to see how much further it was to the Curtis's house and only cursed more when it was still a block or so away.

Finally after arriving, he let out a sigh of relive and stepped into the warmth, slamming the door behind him.

"Fucking cold ass snow," Dally grumbled and plopped on the couch curling into somewhat of a ball.

There was a clank in the kitchen that made him wonder who was home, then realized that since it was snowing like it was, Ponyboy's school was probably canceled. Not that he cared much anyway, it's not like the kid bothered him like he did Steve. He actually kind of liked having him around, he didn't really talk as much as the other, more than Johnny but less than the rest. He would have been worried about Johnny and this weather, but he knew that he was staying over with Two-bit.

His head was laid back against the back of the couch trying to fight off the shivers that were racking through his body. After a particularly nasty one he just kind of growled, then jumped as he heard a throat being cleared.

As he opened his eyes, first he saw Pony standing in front of him, wearing jeans and a long sleeved tee-shirt. Next he saw a steaming mug in his hands that was held out to Dally.

"What's that?" He asked, shivering.

"Its hot chocolate, emphasis on the hot, take it, its for you," He stated simply.

Dally took it with a small mumbled thanks, relishing in the warm that was starting to spread through his fingers as he wrapped them around the mug. Taking a small sip, it wasn't to hot, it felt heavenly and the warmth started spreading. He looked up to say something to Pony only to find him gone.

"Ok, where did you go," He mumbled.

He was answered when Ponyboy came back again, this time with a towel and a comforter.

"Now what?" He asked, kinda suspicious, he wasn't used to people being so nice to him.

"Your hair is soaked with snow and so is your jacket, so give me the jacket and I'll hang it up and you can wrap in the blanket." He said, with a voice that seemed to give no way to argue.

"You know I don't like being told what to do," He just kind of looked at Pony.

"Freeze and get sick then, see if I care," Pony shrugged and put the things on the couch and went back into the kitchen.

Dally contemplated just sitting there to spite the kid, but the snow had all but melted in his hair and was starting to drip down his neck and face. Grumbling, he set the mug down and dried his hair, then took the jacket off.

"Here Mr. pain in the ass," He called to Pony, hearing the kid chuckle lightly, but walked out and took his jacket and hung it up.

Dally just grumbled more and wrapped him self in the blanket and gulped the rest of the hot chocolate.

"How did you get that stuff ready so quick anyway? And could I get some more?" He asked looking at the younger male.

"It was going to be mine, but I thought you could use it more than me and I guess I could make us both some," Pony smiled and walked into the kitchen again.

Dally just kind of stared after him. Wow that kid was way to nice to him, he sure as hell didn't deserve any thing that the kid was doing.

Getting up and shuffling into the kitchen he saw the kid at the stove stirring the chocolate. Pony shirt in the back had ridden up a bit and Dally got this evil smirk on his face. He shuffled closer, Pony not even paying attention, that is until Dally put his cold hand on his naked flesh.

Pony gasped and spun around facing the older male as Dally laughed at the look on his face.

"That was mean Dal," He complained glaring at Dally.

"You should ha-have see-seen your fa-face," Dally laughed even harder as Pony just glared again and turned off the stove and grabbed another mug along with Dally's.

He poured them into the mugs and walked into the living room with them. Dally followed still chuckling. Once they sat down on the couch, they got to drinking their drinks and watching some random show on TV.

Ponyboy shifted for a moment then stretched, this his arms above his head leaning back. Dally smirked again and laid his still ice cold hands on Pony stomach. When he did that Ponyboy let out a moan, then quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, going red as a beet.

Dally raised his eye brow at the younger teen as Ponyboy just mumbled shut up.

"What on earth was that?" Dally asked, smirking.

"Like you've never heard a moan before," Ponyboy shot back, still red.

"Never from a man before,"

"Hush up," He said, standing quickly and starting to move away from the couch.

Dally smirked and stood up and grabbed him.

"What ar-are you doing?" Pony asked, his voice squeaking slightly.

"You'll see," And Dally pressed both his cold hands to the skin right above Ponyboys jeans. The small shock of cold making Ponyboy moan again. Dally's hands traveled up Pony's torso, making him squirm and bite his lip to stop from moaning again.

"Uh-huh, keep that up and I'll get some snow and put it on you," Dally threatened in the other male's ear, making Pony gasp.

"That's better, even though, with that reaction I might anywhere," Pony bit his lip again, but moaned out loud.

"You moan like a little bitch," Dally said, licking the side of Pony's neck.

"Huuuuush," Pony whined and tried to move away, just to be pulled back against Dally.

"The only place you're going is in the bedroom with me," Dally growled in his ear, making Pony shiver.

Dally started walking with Ponyboy until they were in the bedroom and Dally pushed him on the bed. Ponyboy looked up at Dally his cheeks still red.

"I'll be right back, that shirt better be off," And Dally walked out of the room.

Ponyboy was all kinds of flustered but listened, since Dally would just get mad or maybe stop. He blushed at the fact he was more worried that he would stop than he might get mad. He took his shirt off and tossed it on the floor and laid back into the pillows. It wasn't long before Dally was back with a mug in his hands. He went to open his mouth to ask but was hushed by Dally.

Dally stripped his shirt off and put the mug on the side table and laid on Ponyboy. He looked up at the older male, green/gray eyes wide with waiting. Dally smirked and kissed the other males lips, kind of softly at first, then as they both got more excited, it got more heavy. Dally broke the kiss leaving them both breathing heavy.

Dally shimmied down a bit and reached over into the mug that was on the table. Pony heard a clinking in it then shivered just seeing the ice cube in Dally's hand. The older male kissed Pony's chest, then ran the cube down the middle of his chest, making Pony's back arch. The smirk on Dally's face deepened as he ran it in random patterns all over his chest, then over each nipple making Pony moan and squirm. Dally took the melting cube and put it back in the glass and moved his way more down and undid Pony's pants in one swift motion.

Ponyboy's erection was straining against his boxers and the older male looked at it with some respect at the size of it. After he shed those off of Pony, Dally licked his lips at the sight making Ponyboy feel like he wants to cover up. Dally reached into the mug again and got another ice cube and stuck it in his mouth. One more smirk and he took Pony into his mouth as far as he could.

Pony's mind short circuited its self at the ice cold that was the ice and the red hot that was all Dallas.

Slowly Dally started to move up and down Pony's shaft, his hand wrapped around the part that he couldn't fit in his mouth. Pumping both him hand and mouth in a rhythm Pony squirmed and twitched, moaning like crazy.

As he got to Pony's head, he swirled the ice cube around it, making Pony moan louder. He started to move faster as Pony's breath got more and more forced and the moans got louder. Dally hummed low in his throat and Pony came with a scream of Dally's name.

Milking him till he was dry, Dally popped his mouth off Pony and swallowed it all.

Pony laid there panting as Dally smirked down at him.

"Like that?" He asked.

Pony just nodded and Dally went to stand up only to be pulled onto the bed and under Pony.

"Where do you think your going?" Pony asked in a husky voice.

"I'm not going to pop your cherry kid," He said in a serious tone.

"That's all fine well and good, but you seem to have a problem and I do have a mouth," He gave a very Dallas worthy smirk at the way Dally gasped.

Ponyboy shifted down and unzipped his jeans and pulled them and Dally's underwear down to his knees.

Dally was speechless as Pony took his erection into his mouth and went about getting Dally off. With an almost skilled mouth and hands, it didn't take long for Dally to feel that familiar warmth around his spine. With a yell he came deep in Pony's throat and the younger male swallowed every bit with out so much as a cough.

With a pop he let go of Dally's cock and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Where on earth did you learn to suck cock like that?" Dally said, breathlessly.

Pony smirked again and stood up grabbing his boxers and pants and putting them on.

"Lets just say, you wouldn't of had to worry about popping anything," Pony smirked and grabbed the mug that was on the side table. "More hot chocolate?"

With Dally laying there on the bed gasping up at him, Pony smirked again. "I'll take that as a yes," And walked out.

Dally didn't move for a few minutes, then when he finally did and pulled his pants up, he couldn't help but wonder a few things.

Who exactly did Pony lose it to?

When did it happen?

Does Darry know?

He smirked as he pulled his shirt on.

How can this happen again, with a more in-depth ending?

~*~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~

Whoo nice little smut story :D

This idea just popped up out of no where, but I'm happy with it.

Let me know what you think.

I own nothing. Just the idea and maybe some hot chocolate.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dally finally come out of the room, Pony had already finished making more hot chocolate and was sitting in Darry's chair. In his hands was a book that looked rather new, it's binding not yet cracked by many openings and closings. On the table sat another mug of hot chocolate, just waiting for the blond teen.

Sitting on the couch, Dally looked over the other male. He was sitting there wrapped in a blanket that wasn't out there before, but he had been in the room for a bit after their fun.

Picking up the mug and wrapping himself in the blanket that was still there from earlier.

"Are we going to talk about what just happened?" Dally said, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

Ponyboy didn't even look up from his book, "Gone with the wind' he could see now from where he was sitting.

"I don't like being ignored you know," Dally glowered at him.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Pony asked in a bored tone, his eyes just barley flashing up at the growing annoyed teen.

"You very well know I said something damn you, now answer me," Dally huffed.

"No,"

"Why aren't you going to answer me?"

Pony smirked and looked up. "I did. You said are we going to talk about what just happened, my answer is no," His eyes flickered back down to his book.

Dally opened and closed his mouth a few time, then just grumbled.

"My, my someone has a temper," Pony smirked, but kept on reading.

"You know what you little," But what ever Dally was about to call him was cut off by the shrill ringing of the phone.

Ponyboy marked his place and got up and went to answer it.

"Hello? Oh hi Soda, yea I know its one hell of a storm. No, I'm ok, Dally's here,"

There was a moment or two of silence as Pony listened to what ever Soda was saying.

"Ok, I'd feel better that way. I love you," Another moment of silence.

"Talk to you later," And Dally heard the click that was the phone being hung up.

"Soda and Steve are going to be staying at Two-bits tonight, it's the closest to the DX station," Pony more or less announced to Dally and he sat back down, curled up, picked up his book and went back to reading.

Dally just kind of nodded, finishing his hot chocolate.

"Where's Darry anyway?"

"Doing a few home repairs for this elderly couple, their going to pay him real nice, so that's why he went out in this weather, even though I didn't like it, or that he's going to be coming home in it," He looked out the window worriedly.

"He'll be fine," Dally said, letting out a loud yawn, the blowjob and hot chocolate mix was making him very tired.

"Yea," Was the soft reply from Pony and the last thing he heard before he fell into a deep sleep.

Apon waking up, the first thing Dally noticed was that it was quite a bit darker than when he was last awake, the next was that Pony was no longer in the chair.

"Pony," Dally called out.

"In the kitchen,"

Dally got up, his back popping and shifting as he stumbled to the kitchen and leaned against the walk way.

Pony was sitting at the table a half eaten bowl of spaghetti was sitting next to him and he was working on something in a sketch book.

"What time is it?" Dally asked, yawning again and coming to sit at the table.

"Just a little after 8, golly you can snore," Ponyboy chuckled as Dally scoffed.

"I do NOT snore,"

"Then someone was running a chainsaw out there,"

"Is Darry home yet?" Dally said, remembering what they were talking about before he dropped off.

Pony shook his head. "No, he called to let me know that he wasn't going to be either, the older couple are letting him stay the night, since the weather just keeps getting worse,"

"That's good,"

Pony shrugged, a look of something passing through his eyes.

"Aren't you glad that, their going to be safe tonight?"

"Of course I am," Pony snapped, looking up at him. "I'm just not too big on the sleeping all alone part," He more or less mumbled, his ears going dark red.

Dally just kind of nodded, but found the blush that was spreading across his face now very attractive.

"Do you want some?" Pony asked suddenly, making the other male jump.

"Huh?" Oh the dirty places his mind just went.

"Do you want some?" Pony said again, smirking and gesturing at the bowl of food that was on the table.

"Oh, yea sure," He mumbled.

Pony chuckled and got up and got him some food. When it was all plated up, he put it in front of Dally and sat back down.

"Thanks," Dally mumbled and started eating. Damn it was good.

When they were both finished Pony let out a yawn.

"Well I'm worn out, I'm going to bed," He stated and started heading to his room. "Your welcome to the couch, as if it would be smart to go out in this weather anyway, night,"

"Night,"

Dally went and turned on the TV trying to see if there was anything at all on. There wasn't. He did settle on something that was half way interesting, though not really.

About an hour or so later Dally got up and went to the bathroom. On the way back he decided to look in on the kid. Pony was laying on his back, the blankets tucked up under his chin, his face completely relaxed.

He was just about to walk away when he heard a small moan come from Pony. That stopped him dead in his tracks. Leaning into the room, he noticed the bump that was under the blankets. Smirking, he made his way into the room and sat quietly on the edge of the bed. Pony let out another moan and shifted on the bed, making Dally lick his lips and slink his hand underneath the blankets.

As Dally moved his hand into Pony's pajama pants and tighten around his cock, the moans got louder. As he slowly moved his hand up and down Pony got more huffy even if he was still sleeping. Dally gave his length a squeeze and moved his hand faster for a moment then slowed again.

"Oh, yea," Pony moaned again, then as Dally moved his hand quickly, his eyes popped open.

"Well hi there," Dally smirked, his hand not leaving Pony's cock, just going slower for a second.

"What are you doing?" Then moaned as Dally gave him a soft squeeze.

"Got a problem?" Dally asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes," He growled and grabbed Dally's head crushing their lips together.

Dally gasped lightly into the kiss, then began kissing him back with vigor. His hand left Pony's pants and grabbed his waist lying on top of him, moving the blankets out of the way.

Dally was loving the way that Pony was thrusting his hips up into him, it was making him painfully hard.

Dally sat up and pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. When he started to move back down, Pony used his momentum to flip them so Dally was on his back.

"What are you," Dally started to ask, but was cut off Pony took off him pants and boxers off, then did the same to Dally.

Pony dropped down and took Dally's cock in his mouth before the blond male could blink.

Dally's moans rang out in the empty house as Pony took him in as quick and deep as he could. He sucked him for a few moments, then let him go and reached for something. When he found what he was looking for, he coated Dally's cock in the clear liquid, then moved so he was straddling his hips.

Pony rubbed him ass on Dally's cock a few times before he moved so Dally was at his entrance.

"You ready for the best ride of your life?"

Dally opened his mouth to say something smart assed, but was stopped as Pony pushed himself all the way onto Dally.

Dally moaned louder than before at the tight, hot, wet space that was pure greatness that was all Ponyboy.

Ponyboy moved slowly at first, bringing himself all the way to the tip of Dally's cock, then would slam himself back down. Each time he did this Dally would moan again and try to get Pony to move faster, but every time was stopped.

Pony leaned down and kissed the other, rubbing his hands up and down Dally's chest. When he sat back up, he relished in the moans that Dally was making and added some of his own to the mix. Moving his body like a wave, he started moving up and down again, making Dally moan out all kinds of obscenities.

Smirking, Pony started to move faster, putting his hands of Dally's that were on his hips. From the way that the blond's moans were increasing in volume, he could sense that Dally was starting to get close. As he moved again, he felt Dally's cock hit his prostate, making himself moan and his cock twitch. Grabbing Dally's hand he moved it to his cock and Dally got the idea and started to stroke him.

It didn't take long after Dally started stroking him, for him to come all over Dally's stomach and chest. Dally moaned louder and came deep inside Pony with a yell of his name.

Once Pony caught his breath, he pulled off of Dally making them both moan again, he grabbed his shirt and cleaned them both up. He pulled his boxers and pants back on and pulled out a pair for Dally.

Dally wanted to question it, yet he just took them and slid them on and moved over so Pony could get back into bed. Pony slid onto the bed and covered them both up with the blankets. Stretching his arms behind his head, Dally smiled up at the ceiling. Ponyboy moved and rested his head on Dally's chest, also wrapping his arm around the other males waist.

"Do I look like a pillow to you?" Dally said looking at the top of the kid's head.

Pony looked up and kissed him, then moved his head back to where it was. "Deal with it," He said tiredly.

"Excuse me,"

"You heard me," He mumbled and pulled Dally closer.

Dally rolled his eyes, yet moved his arm so he was holding Pony, making the other shift so his head was more on his Shoulder than chest.

"I hope your comfortable," Dally mumbled.

The only answer he got back was a soft snore. Dally rolled his eyes again but held the kid close and started to drift off himself again.

The question about what did this all mean buzzed around his head like a bee that you can hear just not see.

They had plenty of time to figure that all out, for right now all he had to worry about was getting his head smashed in by the older Curtis brothers if they got caught.

He smiled and held on tighter to the young male in his arms.

The sex was worth it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well there we go, how do you like them slashes.

At first I was going to make it that Ponyboy had a nightmare, but I liked the wet dream idea better.

Let me know what you think.

Even though this was only going to be a one shot, with tons of reviews asking me to keep it going, I just had to. You guys are what keeps me going, so keep it up :D

I own not a damn thing, but the idea.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like Dally had just fallen back asleep when he was woken up by a loud whimper. Opening his eyes he looked at Pony who was curled up, his arms wrapped around himself. Dally was just about to close his eyes again when Pony let out another whimper and jerked in his sleep. Dally reached out and shook Pony lightly, when Pony let out a small scream and started shaking more.

"Pony, wake up," Dally said in slight alarm sitting up, shaking Pony's arm.

Pony's eyes popped open, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Dally?" He asked in a shaky voice, sitting up as well.

"Yea, I'm right here," Dally said softly, holding Pony's face in his hands.

Pony opened his mouth and closed a few times, the tears flowing faster as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"Dally," He whispered, still shaking.

"Shhhh, its ok I'm here," Dally said, almost wanting to cringe at how much like a softy he sounded. However he heard how bad Pony's nightmare's could get and Pony would never judge him like the rest would.

Pony nodded but was still shaking like crazy.

Dally wrapped his hands around the back of Pony's neck and touched his lips softly to his. Pony made a muted noise, but kissed back softly as well. Dally leaned to the side pulling Pony down with him. Moving his arm under Pony's head, he wrapped that arm around the younger male, still kissing him. Pony wrapped his one arm around Dally, still shaking.

"Dally," Pony whimpered, pulling away slightly.

"Yea?" He asked in just as quiet a voice, as to not disturb the silence in the room.

"Make me forget?" Pony looked up into Dally's eyes.

"What do you mean?" His brows burrowed slightly.

Pony grabbed Dally's hip and pulled their hips together.

"Make me forget," He lightly commanded.

Dally kissed Pony again, this time with more hunger. Pony whimpered into the kiss as Dally's tongue invaded his mouth.

Pushing against Pony, Dally rolled him onto his back and laid on top of him.

"Dally," Pony whimpered as said male ground his hardening cock against him.

Dally kissed to Pony's neck and sucked on his pulse point making the other moan. Letting go of his neck he continued his line down, making sure to nip at the pale skin in front of him making little red marks along the way.

When he got to Pony's hips he gave it a lick making the other ach and moan. Pulling at Pony's pajama pants, he continued to bite at the soft skin. Once Pony's pants were all the way off, Dally took Pony's hardened flesh into his mouth.

The younger male's back arched sharply off the bed as Dally's hot mouth worked over and over him. It didn't take long at all for his Pony to come in the blond's mouth.

Dally moved up Pony again and kissed him after swallowing all of Pony's come.

"Did you like that?" Dally said against Pony's lips.

Pony nodded, wrapping his arms around Dally's neck, kissing him.

"Aren't you going to get off too?" Pony asked, pushing his hips up into Dally's making the older male moan.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Dally teased, flicking his tongue against Pony's bottom lip.

"And what if I would? Are you going to do something about it?" Pony wiggled his hips against Dally again.

"You are such a tease," Dally panted.

"Then take me,"

Dally didn't have to be asked twice and he took off his own pants. Reaching for the lube, he put it on himself and positioned himself against Pony.

Pushing in slowly, Pony moaned as Dally grabbed his hips. Sliding in and out at a slow pace, Dally threw his head back, moaning at how amazing Pony feels.

"God you feel so good Pony," Dally moaned.

Pony gasped and withered under Dally as his cock hit his prostate, making him see stars.

"Dally," He yelled out, clutching at the older males shoulders.

Slamming harder into Pony, Dally reached between them and grabbed the younger males cock and started stroking it.

"Dal," Was all Pony got out before he came with a loud moan.

"Oh, Pony," Dally moaned as he came deep inside his young love.

Pulling out of Pony, both of them moaned again. Dally grabbed the shirt they had used earlier and cleaned them up. As Dally pulled his pants back up, he saw Pony do the same and lay back down, with one arm above his head the other resting on his stomach.

Laying back between his legs Dally kissed Pony's stomach.

"Feeling better?" Dally asked, softly.

Pony nodded softly and brushed the hair off Dally's forehead. When Pony yawned, Dally smiled and moved back to laying on his back next to Pony.

"You gonna come here?" Dally asked, holding his arms open for Ponyboy.

Pony smiled and resumed his previous position against Dally's chest.

"I could get used to this," Pony sighed.

"I would think doing what we just did and lying like this would be kinda awkward with Soda,"

"Dally,"

"Night Ponyboy,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And another update :D I hope you all like this update, it took forever to do. I'm helping my mom baby-sit two year old twins. And at times, the terrible two's have nothing on them 0_0 but I gots it done none the less and you better like it.

This is more or less what the second chap was going to be, but I changed my mind at the last second and made him have a wet dream. HOWEVER I still found a way to put it in here.

This was written in a main part for Spicygurl, who said this was her favorite story. I love you :D, my new muse you are ^_^

SO now I must go be a jungle gym again. Wish me luck.

I swear, you ever want a good work out. Baby sit twins.


	4. Chapter 4

Bright winter sunlight filtered through the curtains of Pony's room as his eyes opened slowly, his slumber slipping away. Fully opening his eyes he blinked a few times and stretched lightly, looking over at the beds other occupant. The near white/blond male was still fast asleep giving Pony a chance to really look at him.

Dally's look were rugged and just a bit on the side of handsome, even though Pony couldn't really care much. He didn't want to start getting to attached to the male, since at the moment all that was going on was sex. However the slight fluttering feeling he was starting to get in the bottom of his stomach was speaking worlds. Letting out a small sigh, he climbed quietly out of bed and headed to the bath room. Stepping into the shower he tried to let the water wash all his worries away, since why complicate things. After he was thoroughly washed he got out and dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. Heading first to the living room he looked out the front window a bit shocked to see the snow still falling hard.

"Wow," He said watching to white flakes for a few minutes.

As a cold draft hit his body Pony shivered deeply and went back into the room to get dressed. Dally was still asleep but had rolled and was now on his stomach his arms sticking away from him at odd angles. Pony felt a small chuckle bubble up in his throat looking at the older male. Slipping on a pair of boxers he grabbed a new pair of pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt. After getting those on he made his way back out of the room and to the kitchen to look for something to eat.

Darry had just gone shopping about a day before so there was plenty of stuff in there to eat as Pony searched. Looking in the fridge Pony's eyes fell on a whole chicken that was there. Biting his lip he looked around in there for a few more moments to see if they had the rest of the ingredients for chicken noodle soup. With the weather acting like it was there was no telling if the power was going to last. Finding a big pot, Pony put it on the stove and grabbed the chicken, unwrapped it and put it in there. After washing his hands, he fetched a few carrots, some celery stalks and some onions, he cut them into big chucks and tossed them in the pot with the chicken. Getting a can of whole stewed tomato's he opened them and dumped the whole can in with the rest. After adding a generous amount of salt, pepper and oregano he added water to the pot to cover the chicken and then some. Grabbing a lid, he put it on the pot and turned the fire on under it.

Re-looking in the fridge he determined that the only other thing that could go bad fast if the power went out, was the milk. They would get over that road block if or when they had to. The shrill ringing of the phone made him jump lightly as he strolled over to it and lifted the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey Pony," Darry's voice flowed through the phone.

"Hey Darry," Pony smiled lightly.

"How are you doing?" Darry asked.

"I'm doing ok, making chicken noodle soup, I hope that's ok?"

"That's fine, that was one of the reason's I was calling actually, so the power is still on?"

"Yea but with this weather there is no telling what's going to happen,"

"Yea, is Dally still there?"

"Yep,"

"Ok, well I would feel worlds better if he would stay with you until me and or Soda can get home,"

"I'll talk to him about it,"

"Ok grab a piece of paper so I can give you the number here so if you need anything you can get a hold of me,"

"Ok, hold on a second," Pony found a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down the number as Darry gave it to him.

"Well I think that's about it, just be safe and try to stay warm," Darry said.

Pony smirked lightly and nipped at his bottom lip lightly to keep from chuckling. "I don't think that will be a problem,"

They said their love you's and good byes and Pony hung up the phone. Leaning forward on the counter lightly he wrote Darry's name next to the phone number. A pair of cold hands found their way onto the skin right above his pants, causing a moan to escape his lips. As the hands slipped up his chest a pair of warm lips found purchase against the side of his neck.

"Now what are you talking to me about?" Dally asked, breathing into Pony's ear.

Pony shivered deeply. "About you staying here with me till one of my brother's can get back,"

"It still snowing?"

"Yea,"

Dally made a 'huh' noise in the back of his throat and turned Pony around, pressing him against the counter. Pony gasped lightly and looked up at Dally as said male pressed his lips roughly against his. A collective moan escaped as Pony's tongue probed into Dally's mouth to wrestle with his. One of Dally's hands found it's way under Pony's ass, then slid to his thigh bringing it up on his hip. The younger male gasped as Dally's hips pushed lightly into his own, bringing his cock to life. Dally let out a feral growl-esk moan as his own cock started to respond to the moans slipping from Pony's lips.

Letting go of his lips, Dally wrapped his fingers in Pony's hair and pulled Pony's head to the side letting his lips fall back to the males neck. The pale skin was taught and silky smooth under his insistent lips. Opening his mouth against the skin he let his teeth scrape over the skin, bringing forth more moans from Pony's lips.

"Oh Dally," Pony gasped and whimpered.

"Is there something you want Pony?" Dally asked in a husky voice against his throat.

"Yea," He gasped.

"What do you want?" Dally asked against Pony's ear before nipping the lobe lightly.

"You know what I want," Pony moaned holding one of Dally's shoulders and his other hand on Dally's hip.

"Maybe I want to hear you say it," Dally growled lightly, sounding a bit like a purr.

"I want you to fuck me," Pony whimpered.

"That's more like it, now the real question,"

"Wh-What?" Pony shivered as Dally's hot breath continued to assault his ear.

"Where do you want to do this, since we have the whole house,"

"I don't think,"

"Stay here," Dally growled and let go of Pony, moving away from him.

Pony took a few deep breaths as he watched Dally disappear and come back a few moments later with a towel and the lube. Putting both on the counter he kissed Pony for a few more moments before turning him around and bending him on the counter.

"Dally,"

"Hush," Dally commanded grinding his hips into Pony's ass making them moan.

"Right here?" Pony asked as Dally moved his pants and boxers down off.

"Didn't I tell you to hush?"

Pony went to say something else, but it was interrupted by a moan as Dally reached around and stroked his cock a few times. Sure the younger male was sufficiently silenced, he pulled his own pants and underwear off as well. Grabbing the lube he slicked himself up and then wiped his hand off on the towel. Spreading Pony's legs with his feet, pressing his cock against Pony a few times with out going further in. The younger males moans bounced off the walls of the kitchen as Dally started pushing in lightly. Putting one of his hands on Pony shoulder and the other on his hip, he started going in and out faster and a bit harder.

The cold hard edge of the counter dug a bit into his stomach as Dally actions started becoming quicker. Their moans started getting louder as the pleasure started building, bringing them both closer to the end.

As Pony's moans started becoming more frenzied and his panting deeper, Dally reached around and grasped him again.

"Oh yes Dal," Pony gasped, feeling his stomach start to clench as he got close.

"Come on Pone, come for me," Dally panted.

With a just a few more strokes Pony came with a loud yip of pleasure. Dally moaned loudly as Pony muscles spasmed over him, bringing him further along to his orgasm. Pony continued to moan as Dally thrust into him the necessary time to come himself into the young male. Feeling Dally release himself in him, Pony moaned loudly again. Dally let his hips thrust forward a few times before they were still, as he panted.

Letting his cock slip out of Pony, Dally grabbed the towel and cleaned all their spilled cum up. As the blond male pulled his underwear and pajama pants back on, Pony leaned heavily on the counter, panting.

As Pony stood straight, his back popping in the motion Dally noticed the pot that was steaming at this point.

"What's that?" Dally asked, vaguely waved at the pot.

"It's chicken soup," Pony said, pulling his boxers and pants on.

"Why?"

"There was a whole chicken in the fridge and if the power goes out I didn't want it to go bad," Pony said, getting another pot and filling it with water.

Putting it on the stove, he turned the burner on so it could start to boil as he added salt to the water, to flavor the noodles and to help them not stick.

Dally sat at the table resting his chin on his hand as he watched the younger male move around the kitchen. Soon enough the water was ready and he added the noodles and mixed them with a wooden spoon. Checking the chicken it was cooked all the way through, making him remove it and pull all the meat off. Putting that back in the soup after making sure it was in small enough chunks, he drained the noodles.

"Do you want some?" Pony asked, grabbing himself a bowl and pausing before grabbing a second one.

"Sure, even though I can't say I ever had chicken soup for breakfast,"

Pony nodded and got them both a bowl, Pony's with lots more noodles just like he liked it. Setting them down he got a couple spoons and handed Dally his before sitting down across from the male.

Spooning up some of the soup Dally blew on it lightly before taking the bite.

"Glory this is good," Dally said, making Pony smile and eat some of his own.

"Thanks,"

"Where did you learn to make it?" He asked eating more.

Pony smiled a little sadly. "From my mom, she was teaching me since Soda couldn't concentrate on anything that didn't have to do with chocolate and Darry wasn't much interested in it,"

Dally nodded slightly as he remembered Mrs. Curtis. Reaching over Dally ruffled Pony's hair softly.

"I know you miss her but she would be so proud at how your growing up," Dally said, trying to push his tough demeanor aside for the sake of Pony.

The younger male smiled at Dally, trying to stop the fluttering that had increased in his stomach. Pony was quiet after the exchange trying to get his scattered thoughts in order over the blond male. Once they both finished off the one bowl and another Pony grabbed up the dishes and washed them as Dally went to the living room. After the dishes were done he took the cum stained towel and threw it in the hamper. Heading into the living room Pony took in the sight of Dally sitting on the couch with the comforter wrapped around him, around his back. Pony moved into the room and was going to sit on the other couch when Dally opened the front of the blankets. The male tried not to smile to much as he sat down between Dally's legs as the male wrapped him up as well as himself.

"What's on your mind?" Dally asked, resting his head on Pony's shoulder.

"Nothing," Pony said, leaning back into Dally.

"Bull shit," Dally said into Pony's ear making the male shiver.

"It's not important," Pony mumbled.

"Pony just tell me,"

"I don't want to,"

"Ponyboy Curtis," Dally growled lightly, turning Pony's head to face him.

Pony blushed and mumbled his answer lightly.

"What was that?"

"I was just thinking about what we are," Pony said again, still a bit mumbling.

"What do you mean?" Dally said, cocking an eyebrow.

Pony sighed lightly and blushed more, looking away from Dally.

"Like are we just going to fuck every once and a while or are we going to be going out or," He trailed off.

Dally was silent causing Pony to blush even darker and go to get up. He didn't get far as Dally's arms tightened around him making him stay seated.

"Let me go Dal, please?" He said softly.

"What do you want us to be?" Dally asked, making Pony look at him again.

"Well I'd kinda like it if we could be like, boyfriends," He said, his eyes going wide.

Dally clicked his tongue as he got a contemplative look over his face. Pony stared back as the male continued to think about things.

"Boyfriends huh?"

Pony nodded softly. "Yea,"

"Hmm, that is something to think of isn't it,"

"Dally if you don't want," Pony started but was interrupted by Dally's lips on his own.

"You know, you talk too much at times," Dally said, running his thumb along Pony's jawbone.

"Sorry," Pony said softly.

Dally pulled Pony's lips back to his own, kissing the male softly, but firmly. The younger male made a contented noise in the back of his throat as Dally's tongue pressed against his. Turning Pony side ways, Dally held onto his side, kissing him deeper.

"You never did actually answer me," Pony said lightly against Dally's lips.

"Sure we can be boyfriends," Dally said, smirked and snickered lightly.

"Must you make fun of me?"

"Yes,"

"Fine, just knock it off and kiss me,"

~*~*~*~*~Author's Note~*~*~*~*~*~

AND here is another installment of Hot Chocolate Fun

Haha.

I was in the mood for some smut and then romance (even though now I want some chicken soup lolol)

Cuz as I see it, Pony wouldn't be able to just be like, a fuck buddy and would sooner rather than later start to feel something for the person and would want to talk about it.

YES I know Dally got a little ooc at the end, but ya know what….. I don't care : p

S. E. Hinton owns the outsiders.


End file.
